A wide variety of electronic systems operate based on timing of clock signals. For instance, examples of electronic circuitry that operate based on clock signal timing include, but are not limited to, analog-to-digital converters (ADCs), digital-to-analog converters (DACs), wireline or optical data communication links, and/or radio frequency front-ends.